


Shut Up and Suck Me

by MoMoMomma



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Lactation Kink, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Male Lactation, Marking, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sat at the end of the bed, shirt lying crumpled next to him, one hand cupped over the generous swell of his stomach, the other….</p>
<p>“Are you…leaking?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Suck Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this weekend was Lactation Weekend over on my tumblr and this delicious prompt was thrown at me. I certainly hope I did it justice, nonners, and to everyone else who stumbles across this, please enjoy!

“You! You did this to me!”

Peter tossed his keys into the absurd decorative bowl Kira had given them and smirked in the direction of the angry shouting.

“Ah, so we’re in _that_ stage of the pregnancy now, are we? Aren’t you supposed to wait until you’re actually on the birthing bed for the intense hatred and promises to never let me touch you again?”

“Get in here, you sonofabitch!”

“Touchy, touchy.” Peter murmured to himself, stepping out of his shoes and whistling as he strode down the hall towards their shared bedroom.

Stiles had begged off coming to the pack meeting, citing a backache and a pissy attitude that wouldn’t lend well to the general “let’s all get along!” atmosphere Scott always tried to enforce. Peter could understand, as could everyone else--especially Melissa, given the way she’d winced and rubbed at her own back as if feeling phantom pains--when he’s explained his younger lover’s absence. He detested leaving Stiles this far into the pregnancy, always worrying the fool would fall and be stuck like a turtle flipped onto its shell until he returned.

“The sonofabitch is in here.” Peter stepped through the door with a sarcastic wave of his hand, only to stop dead at the sight.

Stiles sat at the end of the bed, shirt lying crumpled next to him, one hand cupped over the generous swell of his stomach, the other….

“Are you… _leaking_?” Peter could hear the astonished tone in his own voice, Stiles scowling at him and wiping the hand that had been cupping one nipple on his jeans.

“I am, I _have_ been since this morning! And it fucking **hurts**! When is this kid supposed to get out of me?!”

“Another week.” Peter answered distantly, drifting over with his eyes locked on Stiles’ puffy nipples, hands clenching at his sides. “Deaton said the milk coming in this early is normal.”

“Normal and a pain!” Stiles cupped his chest in two hands as Peter stopped dead in front of him. “Look at me! I have actual tits from how much I swelled up! I thought my body was freaking done doing weird shit.”

“It’s not weird, it’s normal.” Sure enough, Stiles’ chest was swollen up, nothing like real breasts but enough that it was noticeable.

Noticeable and….mouthwatering.

“Are you….are you freaking hard right now?!” Peter grunted when a hand flew out and cupped him roughly through his pants, arching into it without a thought. “You are! You kinky perv!”

“Attraction to someone pregnant is actually derived from the need to continue a species and--”

“What _ever_.” Stiles blew out a breath before his hand moved up to grab a belt loop and tug him forwards. “Come here then, kinky wolf, and fix this before I lose it.”

Peter didn’t waste much time, clambering onto Stiles’ lap and helping him ease down onto his back. The roundness of his stomach held them apart as Peter shifted his weight to his hands, planted next to Stiles’ arms, and leaned in. He tried to go slow at first, licking slowly over one point, letting Stiles wriggle beneath him and spear fingers into his hair. The flavor bursting over his tongue had him groaning low, eyes drifting shut as he gently created a seal and sucked experimentally.

“Oh, oh _fuck_.” Stiles groaned and arched, tugging Peter in closer, earning a groan for the rough pull on his scalp. “Oh shit, yeah. Yeah, harder.”

“Patience.” Peter slurred out, growling when Stiles pulled harder--almost in reprimand--and hitched a thigh up between his.

It rubbed just right against his cock, Peter humping down against it, completely undignified as he suckled. He shifted, moving one hand down and getting it as far as Stiles’ inner thigh before his bicep was slapped at viciously.

“No, dude, no. Stop, just...leave that alone and keep sucking.”

“You don’t want me to jerk you off?” Peter pulled back with a frown, licking an errant drop of milk from his lip and watching Stiles’ pupils dilate at the sight.

“No, believe me, this is good enough.” Stiles grabbed at his hair again, fisting it tightly and dragging him back down. “Now keep going. More and harder.”

“Demanding little shit.” Peter muttered, before sealing his mouth around the nipple once more and sucking hard.

It was like opening a floodgate, milk spurting against his tongue, enough for a thick swallow. Stiles groaned and moaned under him like he was getting fucked, rubbing his thigh against Peter’s cock in a jerky rhythm. He sucked, each time getting more and more, something primal in him snarling at the taste of something so purely _Stiles_. His boy was only making milk because of him, because Peter had put him on his back and fucked a pup into him. Had defied all laws and expectations, had knocked up his pretty little spark until he was swollen and leaking from his tits. The thoughts spiraled until Stiles was tugging him _away_ , Peter going with a snarl, only to blink down in shock.

There, on the pale skin of Stiles’ chest, ringing around his nipples like a brutal necklace, were the perfect imprints of Peter’s teeth. Each one as red as Stiles’ panting mouth and already bruising.

“Sorry, I didn’t--” He wasn’t sorry, but the way Stiles’ hand drifted up to brush the marks made him think he should say _something_.

“It’s...all good.” Stiles looked drunk, eyes hazing, mouth hanging open as he panted for breath. His cheeks were flushed a dark red and the sight of him so undone had Peter grinding down roughly against his thigh. “It’s just...move over. The other one now.”

“You’re getting off on this,” Peter accused, leaning down with a wicked tilt to his mouth and flickering his tongue lightly against the nipple he hadn’t marked up. “And you think I’m the kinky one?”

“Oh god, just shut up and suck me.” Stiles groaned, twisting hair in his hands and pulling him in closer.

Peter grinned, swirling his tongue once more before latching on roughly. This time he didn’t ease into it, sucking hard from the start, trying to draw out every bit he could. Stiles rocked under him, shuddering and shaking, holding his thigh still and letting Peter roll his hips against it like he was inside him. He didn’t wait this time, digging teeth into flesh even as he sucked, pulling back every so often to lick up the milk that escaped.

Stiles’ breathy demands for more, the way he sounded like he was cresting to an orgasm, was what put Peter over the edge. With a groan and a few feeble jerks of his hips, Peter spilled inside his briefs like a pup, pulling back to brace his forehead on Stiles’ sternum and heave in breaths of air.

“Fuck, I...give me a minute and I’ll--”

“You’re good.” Stiles’ slurred words, barely even identifiable _as_ words, had him raising his head just enough to catch sight of his lover.

Stiles looked wrecked, like he’d just run a marathon and gotten fucked senseless in the middle of it, panting for breath just like him. His lips were red and abused, swollen from where he’d obviously been chewing on them, and Peter groaned at the way they matched his nipples so perfectly.

“Did you--”

“Yeah. Yeah, I...yeah. That was...wow.”

Peter let himself tumble off to the side, pulling Stiles in close and letting the boy nuzzle into his jaw. He slipped one hand down and cupped Stiles’ stomach, thumb rubbing lazily over the stretched skin. Eventually he’d get up and get something to clean them both off, but for now the afterglow was so perfect he was loathe to break it.

“We can do it again,” he promised, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ head, “Every day if you want.”

“Every day until the pup gets here, then it’s his territory.”

Peter smirked as he remembered Talia bitching and moaning about how the pups slept through the night so quickly that she was swelling to pain between feedings. Stiles didn’t know about that, of course.

He'd would let it come as a surprise.

“I’m sure he’ll learn to share.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me and yell about kinks (including whatever new kink this weekend brings) at [my tumblr](momomomma2.tumblr.com)!


End file.
